The Girl in the Striped Pajamas
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: The year is 1934 and half of Europe is under the control of a powerful mad man. Finn Hundson serves as a Nazi and Rachel is a young dreamer stuck in a prison camp. She works her days in the Hudson/Hummel House where she meets Finn, a man who falls for her ON PERMENT HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

Finn Hudson-Hummel really hated his job, he really did. The one thing Finn hated seeing was people suffering and that's something he had to see every day. His mother told him that it was something he had to get use to, she even liked the fact that she was getting help around the house. He hoped that deep down in his heart that she was just as scared as he was and he hoped that his stepfather and stepbrother where scared of the man that had Germany in the palm of his hand. He hoped that his family, like himself, was scared to go against a power hungry man that had brain washed a whole country. Even though Finn would never say it out loud, he wished that they would lose the war and someone could kill the man that killing innocent people. Yes, Finn Hudson-Hummel was a Nazi, and his back yard was a Jewish Concentration Camp.

Finn took a deep breath before walking into his mansion sized home, he had been down at the children's camp all day and it truly broke his 16 year old heart to see young ones just pure skin and bone. He hated this life and he prayed to God every day that he wouldn't burn in hell for just letting them waste away. When Finn entered the foyer he broke down, he couldn't hold the tears back. They were literally brainwashing these children to think that they must work for them, that they were slaves. Finn hated himself, he hated waking up every morning, and it got so bad that he wouldn't look in the mirror anymore. He needed to leave, he needed to surrender himself to the American Army and…

_Cradle me where southern skies can watch me with a million eyes, Oh sing me to sleep, Lullaby of the leaves_

He suddenly looked up when he heard singing, beautiful singing, it was like a voice of an angel. Finn walked over to the dining room and saw a girl polishing his mother's fine crystal. Finn was at a loss of words when he saw her, she was beautiful, and she was an angel. Her long dark hair was in a long braid that she had resting on her shoulder and her eyes, they seemed to sparkle as she sang a song that was familiar to him, it was one that he really like. But he did notice that she was in the striped clothing, a long striped night gown and he frowned. How someone this beautiful who had a voice of an angel could be considered as ugly? He stood against the archway and kept listening, he didn't see evil in this girl, he saw evil in the rest of the men that would rape theses innocent girls.

_Cover me with heaven's blue and let me dream a dream or two,_

_Oh sing me to sleep, Lullaby of the leaves_

Finn smiled to himself and opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't form a single thought or word, he was taken by her voice and her beauty. The girl spun around, still engrossed with her song. The way she let the music take control of her body…it was something he had never seen before. She turned around again and picked up another glass and noticed his presence, she jumped and dropped the glass. Dread filled her innocent face and she knelt down to pick up the broken glass. Finn made his way over to her and knelt down across from her.

"Here," he said. "Let me, I'm sorry I scared you it's just…your voice, its lovely."

A blush formed on the girl's natural tanned skin. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She muttered.

Finn smiled and nodded, they never talked back to him, and he really liked this girl. "Where did you learn to sing like that?."

She looked up at him, her bangs covering her eyes that still sparkled like stars. "I used to do musical theater…I had a dream when I was a child to move to America and become a famous singer….I'm sorry, that's silly of me to think about that."

Finn shook his head. "No, I think it's an amazing dream." His rough hands brushed against her raw hands while trying to pick up the glass and he felt a spark between them. Finn licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I'm Finn, who are you."

The girl seemed in shock as she back up onto her knees and placing her hands into her lap. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel, lemme help you with those glasses." He said as he reached for a rag.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She asked him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and gave her a wink. "I'll take the risk, and I would like to know more about you, since you will be working in the house…I live here with my mom, stepdad, and step brother."

Rachel smiled and Finn almost reached over to run a finger over her full lips. "You're different from the others…why are you being so kind? Is this some kind of trick to get me to-?"

Finn shook his head no and stuttered for words. "No, no, no I'd never do that to you! You wanna know a secret?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I'm not like the others…I uh, this is really hard for me to admit but I don't believe in this…in this war and in Hitler. I think what he is doing is wrong, and I think that he should die a gruesome death for this."

Rachel looked at him, taking in his words slowly. "Then why do you where his uniform, why do you support his symbol?"

"I don't my family does." He told her.

"Then why didn't you run away?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

Finn sighed. "They are my family."

Rachel understood she understood well; family was everything to her as well…if they were still alive. She was happy to at least have Santana and Noah left. The two finished cleaning the glasses in silence, when they were done Finn spoke out. "I'll take you back to your bunker."

Rachel sighed and put her hands in front of her, this was so deeming.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked her in a confused tone.

"Aren't you gonna cuff me like some sort of dog?" she snapped and he shook his head, surprising her.

"No," Finn told her. "Rachel I am going to walk you back like a gentleman should."

Rachel gave him a nod and they both walked back to the camp in silence, Rachel was taking in her surroundings before she was placed back into that hell. She missed her days of freedom, she missed the simple joy that one got after a rain shower, and she missed having a warm home and not having to worry if you were going to freeze to death. She missed actual food; she hated eating the rations here. But she did what she had to do to survive.

Finn cleared his throat and looked over at Rachel, the Nazi at the gate let them in and Finn walked her toward her bunker. "I'll be back for you in the morning understand." He was putting on an act for the others that where looking at him, leering and when she didn't answer him he grabbed her chin. "Do you understand?"

Rachel looked into his amber eyes and saw pain; she didn't hate him for some reason. "I understand."

Finn nodded and then looked at the other Nazis before turning back to her. "Just remember Rachel, have courage." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Rachel took a moment and watched him leave; so many thoughts were swarming in her mind. Finn was kind and charming…and something in his eyes…it was as if he knew her pain and suffering as well as her peoples. She didn't hate him, something, a gut feeling, told her to trust him and that's what she was going to do.

"What was that about?"

Rachel turned around and was faced with her friend Santana who wasn't put her for her religion, oh no it was her looks that got her put in here and the fact that Santana helped Rachel and her family stay hidden. "I'm not sure."

Santana sighed. "Well I know what I saw."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell Tana, what would that be?" She said as she linked arms with her best friend.

"That the Hitler loving lap dog has a thing for you." Santana said with a wink

Rachel just sighed. "He is different from the others."

Now it was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really now? Now pray tell Berry why you believe that?"

"His eyes, something about them…I don't know it's just like, it pains him to be here…to be causing pain.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I hope that you're right Rachel. Now come on, curfew is in five minutes."

Rachel nodded and followed her best friend into the bunkers where she had a very restful sleep for once in weeks.

Finn, however, was having a hard time sleeping. He kept thinking of that girl, why was he thinking about her? Maybe it was the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous or maybe it was her voice or her boldness, she was very bold. It was like she didn't give a crap about what she said to him…he liked this girl, he really liked her. But it was forbidden, it was beyond that, he could be killed if he started anything with her. But then there was that smile, that beautiful smile. Finn groaned into his hands, he was in so much trouble and the worst part: His step dad gave him a break tomorrow so that means he will be home with her and she would be in his house all day. Maybe this could be his chance to get to know who she really was. He really hoped that she could see past the uniform he wore and he knew that would be a challenge in its own

**A/N- First off, I do not own Glee or Boy in the Striped Pajamas. Also for anyone that has ever heard of it, It will not have the same ending. The ending to the book just broke my heart and I don't think that I could do that to Finn and Rachel. But be warned, as this story goes on it will get more graphic. Also all the Glee characters will be in it cause I figured out a way to weasel them in.**

**Second, this story will contain sensitive material and I'm also going to let you know why Santana is in the Concentration Camp. The Nazis also took people who were not listed as Hitler's image of perfection. If you had brown eyes and brown hair you were pretty much screwed as well, also if you helped the Jewish you were taken. Rachel's fathers are dead and Puck is also in this story, they will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Third, the kind of Camp that they are in is called a ****Camp for rehabilitation and re-education. At these camps, the Nazis would actually brain wash the Jews and Poles to make them think they were slaves. They were not as bad as the prison camps but they were not a place that you would like to be. The ages in this camp ranges from 4-17. **

**Also, sorry gleeks but you may hate Kurt in the being as well as Quinn, but as the story progresses you will start to like them.**

**I hope you enjoy this story of forbidden romance and I am always up for new ideas so throw them at me!**

**The song Rachel sings: Lullaby of the Leaves written in 1933.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

**A/N- I do not own Glee or Boy in the Striped Pajamas and as a warning again, this story will have very sensitve material. I know some of you are confused about Finn's hate toward what he does and what he is doing but like I wrote in chapter one, he does hate everything he is doing and he is very torn about what to do. You will see his confusion in later chapters and the kind of camp they are in is called a reform camp for short. Kids were normally taken there and where told that they were slaves and had to serve the Nazis, they did exsiste and there where not that many. But the condtions are still just as bad as you will read in this chapter and the next.**

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews. I am writing this story also on what I learned, my pop-pop was an american soilder during WWII, he was there on D-Day and infiltrated a concencration camp. He really never talks about what he saw there and he will never talk about it, he said seeing children just skin and bone was the hardest part of that war.**

* * *

><p><em>"Finn…Finn! You swore! You swore you would come back for me!" <em>

_Finn watched in horror as all the girls in Rachel's bunker where rounded up like animals. Children were crying out for their parents as their clothes got stripped from their bodies. He watched as a leering man came over to Rachel and pushed her towards the huge double door, toward the shower room._

_"No!" Finn yelled as he went after her but was stopped by his step brother. "Kurt, you have to stop this! Why is it happening?"_

_Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and simply said. "Out with the old and in with the new brother." He cracked a grin and Finn wanted to punch him right there. "And relax; they are just taking their last shower."_

_Finn's face flushed. "No…" He ran over to the now locked door. "No! Kurt, you have to tell them to stop."_

_Kurt was not listening to his pleas and the gas was dropped into the shower room, he heard screams and cries. Then after a while, the screaming turned into choking and then it was silent all together. "Rachel!" With brute force, Finn forced the door open. The remaining Gas hit his face, making it impossible to breath but he fought his way through the skeletal like bodies before finding Rachel's. She was in the middle of all of them, holding onto another girl's hand. Finn knelt down in the river of bodies and cradled Rachel's mal-nourished one in his arms. "No, no, no, no…."_

_"Finn…"_

_"Rachel, no, please come back." He moaned as he cuddled her closer._

_"Finn? _What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Finn opened his eyes and saw the bright eyed girl looking right at him, with a hand on her hip and a frown on her face. He gave her a confused look and she returned it.

"You're crying." She pointed out and Finn rubbed his eyes , sure enough he felt tears. "Dream?" She asked him and Finn nodded. "About me?" She asked with a smile creeping on her features.

Finn just gave her a look and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you in my room?"

"Your mother sent me in here to wake you up…it's twelve thirty Finn, you practically slept the day away. And what happened to escorting me to your house? I had to deal with your brother…is he a homosexual?" she asked like it was a asking the time or the weather

This made Finn shoot up from his bed. "What are you talking about, he has a girlfriend."

Rachel just shrugged and put a bundle of clothes she had in her arms in the top draw. "I'm just saying what I thought."

Finn gave her a look. "Well I would like if you didn't say every thought that just popped into your head."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Well fine then Finn, I'll be waiting downstairs. Meet me there when you're ready."

"Why?" Finn asked her, he was supposed to be the one who gave orders not her.

"Because your mother asked me to work in the gardens today and she said that you have to watch me." She spun back around. "Because you know I might escape with about fifty other guards standing around." And with that she walked outside his room and waited for him to get changed.

Finn groaned and rolled off his bed. Rachel would be the girl would give him a run for his money. He went into his closet and got dressed. "So much for having a day off." He grumbled. He walked out of his room a few minutes later and saw his mom talking to Rachel. She handed Rachel a basket and then walked off. Finn sighed and looked at Rachel. "Ready?" She nodded and they both went down the stairs.

It was a beautiful day outside, the air was crisp and it smelled of the fall. This was Finn's favorite type of day. They walked through the garden and Rachel looked for what she was meant to pick. Finn watched her carefully. She moved with so much confidence around the garden, it's like she was trying to prove something to him. "So what happened to your parents Rachel?"

Rachel didn't answer the question, she continued to pick the fresh vegetables and gave an audible sigh if she had to through one away. "Such a waste." She mumbled, her mind going back to the stick thin children. Maybe she could sneak one away….

"Rachel did you hear me, what happened to your parents?" Finn asked again

How many times was he going to ask this question? It was really annoying her right now. "Rachel I want an answer." He said a little more forcefully and then she looked up at him, the sparkle had vanished from her eyes.

"You wanna know what happened?" She asked as she placed the basket on the ground. "Fine I will tell you! Your soldiers made them dig their own graves and then they shot them both in the head and I was forced to watch the whole thing." She said, tears threatening to fill her determined eyes. But she wouldn't cry, not in front of him, she would never ever let one of them see her weak.

Finn's expression softened. "Why, where they sick or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "No Finn, they were killed because of their sexuality."

He gave her a confused look and she just took a deep breath. "They were gay Finn, but that didn't make them incapable parents. They were amazing and I would give anything and everything to have them back." Now the tears where coming and they were coming hard, she really never had the chance to talk about her dads. But she was surprised when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"I never liked seeing girls cry." He muttered into her hair. "And your dads were great people."

Rachel sniffed. "How do would know?"

"Cause they raised a pretty smart girl." Finn admitted, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he hoped that she wasn't going to slap him silly.

"Thank you Finn." She said as she stood back up. "I'm having a hard time understanding you…I mean you're kind to me but how do I know that it's not an act?"

Finn gave her a grin and then picked an apple. "Here give this to your friend; I know you're worried about her."

Rachel took the apple and examined it. "How did you…"

"I saw you when you came in, you were attached to a girl and I have been watching you when I'm on patrol." Finn explained, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "I mean we have pretty girls around here but there is something about you that…I don't know."

Rachel just smiled. "You've been watching me?"

"Not in a stalker way just well watching you, I mean the first time I ever actually met you was yesterday but…" Finn stopped before he got into a ramble.

"And you think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked in a soft voice

He gulped. "Uh…yes."

Rachel just blushed. "You're the first person beside my daddy to ever say that I'm pretty…Everyone else just says that I'm bossy, arrogant, snobby…but then they have to deal with Santana's fist." She finished with a grin.

Finn just laughed and moved closer to her, it didn't take a scientist to figure out what was going to happen. Rachel new but Finn wasn't too sure, he was pretty sure they were going to kiss and he was nervous as hell.

"Finn!"

They both jumped away from each other and Finn turned around and gave a low groan. "Hello Quinn."

Quinn Fabray was a girl who was determined to make Finn hers. She claimed that they would be the poster couple for the perfect couple of Germany; Finn was kind of scared of her. Quinn knew what she wanted and she wanted Finn but the only problem was, Finn didn't want her. Right now he wanted the girl that was standing behind him; he wanted the girl in the raddy old clothes.

"Finn, your mother told me that I could find you here." She said with a smile plastered on her face, she gave Rachel a look and Rachel made eye contact with her. Finn new that Rachel was not going to let her push her down. "Finn, what are you doing talking to this thing?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Finn opened her mouth. "Well Quinn, it's kinda awkward to just stand there and watch someone work without talking. To me it is anyway, why what do you want?"

Quinn just smiled. "I thought you had the day off today so I made you a picnic." She walked a little closer to Finn. "Why don't you walk it back to it's dwelling and we can have some alone time."

Rachel could not believe her ears, was this girl actually talking like this, she once again opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Finn…again. "Look Quinn," He grabbed her hand and Rachel felt a twinge of jealously surge through her body. "I have off tomorrow, meet me in the meadow at noon. I'll be there I swear." He said.

Quinn gave him a smile and then gave Rachel a death glare before turning on her heel and walking toward the house. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued her work, wanting to get it done as fast as possible, she needed to talk to Santana and Finn's apologizing was making her feel more and more confused.

The walk back to the camp was silent again, Rachel stopped in her tracks when they saw some builders building a new shower room. "God, I hope it's better than the other one , where so cramped in there…"

Finns eyes widened in horror. "Rachel," He grabbed her wrist. "Listen, don't you ever go into that building. If they offer you a shower in there run away and hide."

"Finn what are you talking about? It's just a…" Rachel began but Finn grabbed her shoulders

"Please Rachel, just trust me ok?" Finn begged and Rachel nodded. He let go of her and walked her to the gate, the guard let them in again and they walked over to the bunker and where attacked by little kids.

"Rachel, Rachel!"

A little girl, around the age of 4 came running toward her at lightning speed as did a whole group of kids. Finn looked at their small bodies, their bones poked out from their taught skin and then he compared them to Rachel and noticed that she was getting to the point where the children were at. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a curt nod and walked off, the children silently watched him walk away.

"Rachel, can you and Santana sing for us again?" a little boy asked and she nodded.

"Sure, let's go find Santana." Rachel said and they began to walk toward the mess hall, they looked in and out of the hall until Rachel heard a muffled sob. The young ones looked up at Rachel with horror in their once innocent eyes and Rachel hushed them and told them to stay there. Rachel made her way behind the mess hall and saw her best friend slumped against the wall and a man with floppy hair zipping himself up. He fixed his hair and smiled at Santana. "Keep this up Lopez and I might give you more rations. He put his hat on his head and strapped his gun back on. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

Rachel gasped when she saw him coming her way and turned the corner, leaning up against the door of the mess hall. The Nazi passed her and winked at her; he then stopped and turned around. "Didn't I see you with Finn earlier?"

Rachel nodded and his grin grew. "Well if he ever gets board of you, let me know." And with that he walked back to his post and Rachel dashed to her friend. She picked up Santana's clothes and dressed her, she was barely moving. "Santana, what happened?" She asked as she dried her tears and took the dirt off her face.

Santana just shuttered and let out a choked sob. "He rapped me Rachel…I-I was j-ju-just doing my ch-chores and he-he…" She gulped. "He told me I was his knew buddy."

"Oh God Santana." Rachel pulled her into a hug and Santana buried her face in her shoulder. "What was his name?"

"He didn't tell me his name, but I got a look at his last name." Santana confessed.

Rachel helped her up, taking her gaze away from the blood dripping down her legs. "What…" She cleared her throat. "What was it?"

"St. James, his last name was St. James." Santana said as she put her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Please Rachel, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, I swear." But she knew who she had to tell and it was the man who made her head tell her one thing and her heart tell her another, she had to let Finn know.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

**A/N- I do not own Glee or Boy in the Striped Pajamas and as a warning again, this story will have very sensitve material. **

Rachel was shaken awake in the morning from a pair of small hands. She turned on her side and muttered five more minutes, but she collided with another body and opened her eyes. She had forgotten that she had let Santana sleep in her bunk last night. Rachel opened her eyes and turned over to the kid that woke her up. "Bruno? What are you doing in the girl's bunker? And why is there no morning wake up bell."

Bruno, who was a mute, shook his head and then began to shake Santana. The Latina woke up with a start and gave the child the same look that Rachel had given him. Bruno pointed to the door and ushered them to follow him. The two girls got up and walked out the bunker and saw a group of kids, all the kids in the camp standing close to their bunkers. A pot of stew sat in the middle of the camp and no one was making a movement toward it. Rachel finally spotted Puck and grabbed Santana's hand, the two girls made their way over to their best friend who was holding back a struggling child.

"Noah, what's going on?" She asked him after studying his worried face

Puck turned and looked at Rachel and Santana, he was holding the little girl called Evelyn. Evelyn had Down syndrome and had captured Rachel's heart from the first time she met her. Evelyn was just as mal-nourished, maybe even more than the others. She didn't understand why she was being held back from the food and neither did Rachel or Santana. "I don't know, there was no morning bell this morning. I woke up on my own and I came out here and watched them place a pot of Stew in the middle of the camp and leave. I just have a bad feeling because they didn't say or do anything."

Rachel nodded. "You think it could be poison?"

Puck nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time that these assholes pulled something like this…remember that water that made that group of kids sick? They did the same thing then as they are doing now. It's like a game to them or something."

Evelyn, however, was still struggling in Pucks arms. "Hungry!" She screamed in anger. "I am hungry!"

Puck was doing a great job keeping calm, but Evelyn was not staying calm. "Look Evee, you have to stay still you can't…" The 10 year olds teeth sunk into Puck's flesh, he howled in pain and let her go. She made a mad dash to the pot of food. Rachel screamed out to her and gun shots rang out. Santana grabbed a hold of Rachel's wrist and stopped her from meeting her own death. Puck grabbed a hold of his two friends and covered their eyes from the sight, he couldn't even bare to look at it himself. He watched how Evelyn's small body slumped against the pot and fell over. He rubbed Rachel's back as she sobbed into his chest and looked as the Nazis walk over to the body. Another guy came out from behind him and looked to him, more girlish then most of these guys and he spoke in a high voice.

"This is what will happen if we ever see you sneaking food again!" His lips curled into a smile. "I hope this child was a prime example, we mean what we say! You are here to learn and work, not to relax! God put you on this earth to serve us!" He yelled throughout the entire camp.

Rachel looked up from Puck's chest and saw Finn standing behind the teen that was speaking who she recognized as Kurt, Finn's step brother and the man on the other side was the man from last night, the one who raped Santana. Hate etched into Rachel's features and she glared at Finn, she couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe that for a moment she trusted him. Finn caught her eye and he kept the same stone cold look.

"See Rachel, he is just like the rest of them." Santana spat and Puck looked as if he could kill the three men.

Kurt began to talk again. "Now get to work, now!"

Everyone scattered like ants expect for Rachel who gave Finn another death glare before following Santana. "Don't worry Tana, I'm done with him."

About an hour later, Finn went to look for Rachel who was sitting in the far corner of the camp with her best friend sitting beside her. He straightens his uniform and cleared his throat, Rachel's friend sat straight up but Rachel remained as she was. Finn was kinda scared of a mad Rachel and he knew that she was beyond pissed off right now. "Rachel, I wanted to apologize. What happened was not my idea."

Rachel looked up at him; he was acting as if this was not a big deal. He helped in the death of a child and a child with problems. She stood up and walked over to him and saw him smile, he thought he was off the hook but oh how wrong he was. "Finn…" She said before her fist collided with his nose. Finn yelled and staggered back words. Santana sprung up, scared for her friend.

"Rachel! Have you lost your mind!" She yelled

Finn groaned again. "No, no I understand, you're mad."

"Mad!" Rachel screeched. "Finn, mad doesn't even describe my emotions right now!" Her face burned with pure rage. "You let that child die! You could have stopped it, you could have said something!" She pointed an accusing finger. "You said you had a heart!"

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah and what would have I said? Hey Kurt let's not go with your plan cause I happen to think that Hitler is wrong?" He gave her a look. "I don't want to be killed Rachel! I have it just as bad as you do!"

Fire erupted in Rachel's eyes. "Excuse me? You think you have it bad? We are fighting to survive! At least you have food to eat!" Look at us!" She said as she lifted up her shirt, showing him her rib cage that was protruding from her skin. "And you say that you have it bad! You are so selfish, I give my rations to the children and if there are any leftover I eat. You don't have to worry about death every day and you don't have to worry about being raped." She said as she looked over at Santana who looked down at her feet.

"Rachel…" Finn said as he looked at her stomach. "I'm- I didn't know that you…I'm sorry" He stuttered and then looked at her again. "I didn't mean it.

Rachel just gave him a sour look and he sighed. "Rachel, what did you mean by rape?"

Santana was the one who spoke up. "She was just saying…it's just something we fear…you cold hearted son of a-"

"Santana!" Rachel yelled and then looked at him. "I just hope that next time, you think before you talk…and don't you have a date with that blond?"

Finn chuckled. "Nope, I canceled. I came back to get you, my mom has some house work for you."

Rachel turned to Santana. "Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded and gave Finn a look as if she was meaning to say don't touch her and he would respect that…if that's what Rachel wanted. The walk up to Finn's house was quite, Rachel was humming to herself and for some reason that made him relaxed. Her voice was just to intoxicating. "Rachel, that little girl…did she mean something to you?"

Yep, now he has done it. Finn poured salt into the wound and then stepped on it. "Yes Finn," She sharply said. "Evelyn was born with a mental retardation, she didn't know any better. She might have been ten on the outside but on the inside, she was only two. Her father died when she was young so her mother spent a lot of time with myself and my dads…she was like a little sister."

Finn stopped in his tracks, making her stop. "Rachel, I am truly sorry but there was nothing I could have done to stop it…I didn't want to risk it."

Rachel tilted her head. "Risk what?"

He gulped, he knew that he only met her three days ago officially but he had seen her many times before. Yes Finn Hudson had fallen hard for Rachel. "You…and what we have."

"What do we have exactly?" A cool fall breeze rushed past them and golden leaves kicked up at their feet. "Finn, I've only known you for three days and in those three days you have done things that make me want to hate you."

Finn had a look of sadness cross his face. "Do you hate me?" He watched Rachel's expression soften, she looked confused.

"I know I should but I don't hate you Finn. I have very strong feelings for you Finn, I'm just not sure what to do about them." Rachel admitted and was having a extremely hard time looking him in the eye.

Finn softly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Can I help you decide?" and Rachel didn't answer but kept her eyes locked with Finns, giving him his answer. He leaned down and captured her lips, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. He felt Rachel stiffen against him, he knew she was unsure of how to respond. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I'm not forcing you to kiss me Rachel, and I'm not forcing you to do anything else. And I know your upset right now about Evelyn…" Rachel looked up at him, he called her by name. "So I'm not gonna-"

And there it was, Rachel grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another sweet kiss. Rachel sighed into his kiss, he was her first kiss and right now she wouldn't have it any other way. For once in three days, she stopped listening to her brain and listened to her heart and she knew very well that this could be the death of her. Eventually, she pulled away and rested her head against his chest. They both where pretty well hidden in the orchids so she wasn't too worried about being caught.

"Finn" She whispered but he stopped her.

"Rachel, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and took out a gold necklace with a gold star on it. She gasped and looked at him.

"They took that away from me." She said.

"And I got it back, I saw the look on your face when they took it from you. It was like someone ripped out your heart." Finn said as he put the necklace back on her. Rachel nodded, remembering the day well she had nightmares about it after all.

_June 28th 1934_

_The train was no place to be on for two consecutive weeks. Everyone was either getting sick or dying and it was dark at night, so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. The air was thick, muggy and smelled of feces. Rachel's legs where numb from sitting on the wet wooden floor and she had no idea what she was sitting on and frankly, she didn't care. She sat in the arms of her best friend Noah Puckermen and she held the hand of her other best friend Santana Lopez. The trio where all huddled up together, Puck, guarding the two girls with his life. Rachel hadn't said a word since the death of her dads and Santana spent most of the time caressing her knuckles. They were so close that their foreheads where touching and Santana could see the silent tears she had been shedding in the light of the moon._

_"I'm so sorry Tana, you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me." Rachel whispered, Puck had fallen asleep, his head resting on Santana's._

_She felt and heard Santana sigh. "Rachel, I have told you, it's not your falt. Either way I would have been caught…I'm just glad it was with you and Puck. The three of us…we gotta stick together, Promise me that we will both survive, Promise me that we will both come out of this strong."_

_Rachel nodded and the two girls linked pinkies before sleep took over._

_They all awoke from the train come to a screeching halt. The doors opened and sunlight poured though, blinding them._

_"Everyone on your feet!" a man with a thick German accent said_

_They all slowly got to their feet and another man came into the train. Rachel got a good look at him and felt his gaze fall on her. He had dark short hair and was extremely tall. She felt Puck's grip on her tighten, he probably saw it to. _

_"Hudson, get them off the train now!" The older man with the accent said and the group began to slowly move like a heard of sheep. Rachel watched as the older man pushed the young ones down and the young one was trying to catch them._

_"Jesus, Burt! Can you not push them! We need them alive!" The young man said and the man named Burt rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Rachel._

_"She stays Finn!" And pushed her off the train, the younger man, Finn, caught her and didn't let go._

_"I'm sorry." He mumbled and put her into a group of people that wasn't growing. Soon, Santana and Puck joined her along with a few other people. The group of people that she was in had at least 35 and the train cart held at least 100._

_"Finn, Jesse, Kurt, take them to the showers." Burt ordered. "And take their jewelry and belongings" He looked at the other group of people. "Dave, Artie, and Milo, take the others to the chambers."_

_Rachel watched in horror as people she knew, people that she went to school with, march to their deaths. This was one day that she knew would haunt her for days._

"I still have nightmares about that day." Rachel murmured in his chest. "I do remember you from that day. You caught me…" Rachel said with a grin

Finn smiled. "And I will always be there to catch you when you fall Rachel, I swear on my life."

Rachel nodded, she truly felt safe and she needed to be honest. "Finn, there is something I need to tell you…it's about the one with the last name, St. James?"

"What is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Rachel took a deep breath before telling him everything that happened last night.

**A/N- Thank you for everyone that is reviewing and alerting this story, you guys keep me happy. By the way, Artie can use his legs in this story but he will end up in a wheelchair in the future and Brit shall make an appearance in the next chapter. She is my favorite Glee character besides Rachel and Finn. Also Santana is still a lesbian in this fic and it is triggered from the rapes she will have to endure with Jesse, I really don't like making her seem weak but she will have her moment trust me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

**A/N- I do not own Glee or Boy in the Striped Pajamas and as a warning again, this story will have very sensitve material. **

They were sitting in the orchids again; the fall weather was becoming cooler so he had bought a blanket to wrap her up in when she became cold. Sometimes during their secret meetings, she would tell him a story about her childhood and he would talk to her about his mom and how much he dislikes, not hate but dislikes his step-father. She didn't blame him really; she really didn't care for Burt…or Kurt…and Quinn. She really couldn't stand Quinn, all though her friend Britney kept her amused with her childlike innocence. Whenever she worked in the house Quinn and Britney would sometimes visit and Britney would talk to her and get Quinn in a huff. After Quinn would drag her off she asked Finn if Britney really understood what was going on. Finn would look at her and give her a half hearted smile and told her no. Sometimes, Rachel would ask him about his dad, not Burt but his real dad. Finn would just take a deep breath and tell her the same answer. 'He died in the first world war, when I was a baby." Rachel would just nod her head and continue to weave the basket that she was making. But what she really enjoyed was just sitting in Finn's arms and listen to the birds sing.

But what Finn liked the most about their time together was Rachel's voice, he really liked it when Rachel would sing, that was one of the many things that made him fall for her. He was pretty sure that this was love, what else could it be? He was for once in a long time, happy but in the back of his mind he wondered if she was so he mustered up the courage and asked her.

"Hey Rachel,"

She leaned her head back against his chest and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "What Finn?"

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Happy with you, yes but happy with this situation…no." She freed herself from his embrace and turned to him. "Finn, when I'm with you I feel like a normal teenage girl. I feel safe, wanted…loved. But when you take me back to the camp, I become scared. I pray that they will not find out about you and me. I sleep on a bed that is not comfortable and I deal with children that are nothing but skin and bone. And my best friend who used to have so much life and fire is nothing but the shell of the girl she used to be. You take me out of my reality, but I still think you need to be aware of what is going on down in those camps. I mean Noah got 50 lashes for calling one of your men an ass, his back is so messed up and I think it might be infected."

Finn didn't know what to say, he already threaten Jesse about violating the girls. "I'll take a look at his back when I bring you back and take some of these apples for the kids to eat, just tell them not to eat it too fast."

Rachel nodded and laid her head back onto Finn's shoulder. "You know I love you right Rachel?"

"I know Finn, and I love you to." Rachel said as she played with his fingers.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe." He whispered into her hair. "I'd die for you Rachel."

Rachel froze and then turned to him. "Finn, don't say that we barely know each other."

"I can't explain it, I feel like I've known you forever and I mean it Rachel I would…for you. You are the only girl I've ever felt this way about…Rachel, can I keep you?" He asked his voice soft.

Rachel closed put her hand in his and scooted closer to him. "As long as I can keep you" and with a smile on her lips, she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>When Finn took her back to the camp, he made his way over to the boys bunker with Rachel in tow.<p>

"He's been running a fever, he is sick Finn." She told him

Finn pushed the curtain that acted as a door away and walked over to the only occupied bed. "Noah Puckermen?" he asked in his normal voice that was not strong or harsh but kind and calm

Puck opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Rachel first and then Finn. "Shit, are you here to put me out of my misery, like some kind of animal?"

"No, I'm here to help you. Turn on your side let me see your back." Finn instructed

"I'll be damned if I ever let one of you bastards…" Puck started

"Noah just let him ok!" Rachel snapped and both men starred at her.

"Oh wait is this the guy?" Puck asked through heavy lidded eyes.

"Yes this is him." Rachel answered.

Puck sighed and then turned on his side. "Alright then lap dog, take a look at your men's handie work."

Rachel looked at Finn and moved past him. She peeled the shirt from Puck's back and Finn suddenly felt his lunch stir up in his stomach. "Oh God, how are you even alive." He asked as he looked at the puss filled wounds.

"Cause I'm a fighter, I should be watching over Tana…where is she?" Puck asked.

Rachel gave him a sympatric look as she whipped the sweat from his forehead. "She's fine Puck, she is working in the house today."

Puck gave her a nod. "So what can you do about it?"

Finn took in a deep breath. "I can clean it up for you and give you some anti-biotic, it should clear up the infection in your system."

Puck gave a laugh and grabbed Rachel's hand. "You are right Berry; he is different from the others. I approve."

* * *

><p>Night fell soon and Santana was making her way back from the house with Kurt, he talked a lot…way too much for his own good and mostly about another guy named Blaine who was a house worker. She kind of figured that he liked men, it was a radar that all women had installed into their systems. "Well here we all, I'm sure you can get to your bunker on your own. Have a good night." And with that, he shut the gate leaving Santana to walk alone. Lucky for her, she was prepared. Jesse had left her alone for about a month now and she wondered why. Maybe he just got tired of her, but she was so wrong he was waiting for the right moment.<p>

Finn walked out of the boys bunker and turned to Rachel. He should be fine now, just make sure he gets the medicine in his body. Rachel if there was a way I could stop this I would do it." He leaned down and kissed her. "Night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel watched him leave and then turned to walk back to the girl's bunker, running into Santana in the process. "Your right Rachel" Santana said with a grin. "It is a nice house…So you and Finn, what are you planning to do if there is a problem?"

"I'm not sure, we having been hiding it since the start of September, I think we are safe…I'm going to talk him into running away." Rachel said

"Running away" Santana gasped. "Rach, that is suicide! I mean do you wanna just put a sign on you that says hey shoot me now!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and nudged her best friend. "How are you doing anyway Santana?"

"Better now, he has been leaving me alone and-" She was cut off when she saw him, just standing in their path with a grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, you two look lost." Jesse said with a sinister grin. "Two lost little lambs, where is your Sheppard Rachel? Where is Finn?" He said as he made his way closer to them. "Not here huh? Well then I guess he won't hear us, I want to have some fun with you two and I want it now."

**A/N- Really short I know and yes Jesse is an evil SOB right? Please read and review and thanks to everyone who did in the last chapter! I'm trying to figure out a way to work Tina and Mike into this and its kinda hard to put them in any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

_**A/N- Well I think this one might be the sensitive chapter, if you are a Jesse fan, just scroll right down to the end. Jesse is one of the main antagonists, Sue's not even gonna be as bad when she is introduced and she will be with the American Army. So I'm sorry Jesse fans, but he is a baddie, I love Jon but can't stand the character. I swear I wanna hit him every time he comes on screen. This is also the last chapter with Jesse, just keep reading and if you are a Quinn fan, start reading later chapters. Because every chapter up until 10 she is going to be a bitch.**_

_**This chapter is this first stories 'M' chapter and I must say I was a little uncomfortable with writing it**_.

Rachel found herself slammed up against the one of the metal walls, the back of her head was hit so hard she was seeing stars. She looked over at Santana who was crumpled on the ground, she could hardly recognize her best friends face. "So," He sneered. "You thought you were doing her a favor by telling your Jew loving boyfriend about what's been going on?" He laughed. "Well, I'm going to show you how you should be treated."

Fresh tears stung Rachel's eyes. "You can't break me." She spat.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's what your friend said and look at her know." And without any warning he tore her shirt. Rachel screamed out in protest put Jesse hit her in the jaw. "Shut the fuck up and it will be easy for the both of us." He let out a laugh when he saw her breasts. "Well, Finn is a lucky man huh." His thick, rough, hands grabbed one of the mounds of sensitive flesh and gave it a rough squeeze. Rachel began to cry, air could not pass through her body. Jesse had one of his hands covering her mouth and part of her nose. "Well, let us test the waters huh?" he told her and removed her pants, jamming his dirty fingers into her most private area. "Yeah, Finn is one lucky man. You are so tight…not like that whore over there."

Rachel was hysterical now and Finn was no were to be found, her eyes found Santana again and saw that she was slowly getting up. Jesse grabbed her face and forced her gaze back on him. "I want you to look at me." He smirked. "You are really going to-"

He stopped talking and a squishing sound was heard. Jesse gave Rachel a confused look and opened his mouth to talk. Blood poured out from his mouth and he looked down at his midsection, were sure enough, the sharp edge of old pipe shown through. He let go of Rachel and she fell to a heap onto the ground and stumbled back. Rachel looked past him and saw Santana, with his blood on her hands. She was shaking violently but had pure hate in her eyes. "You did not break me!" She yelled in a cracked voice.

Jesse's hands found the wound that was causing his death. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "I'm sorry momma." And fell over to his side, taking his last breath.

Rachel crawled over to Santana and carefully wrapped her arms around her best friend. "They're going to kill us." Santana sobbed. "They are going to send us to the chambers."

Rachel didn't know what to say, she just sat there, the both of them exposed, rocking a girl that had been a like a sister to her. "It's ok Santana," she whispered into her dark hair. "Everything is going to be ok."

They were interrupted when a light shown on them. Rachel covered her eyes, her heart was racing a mile a minute. "What's going on here?"

Rachel recognized that voice. "Finn?" She called out.

The tall German came running over to her and gasped when he took site of her. "Oh God, Rachel what-"

"Oh my God they killed him." A female like voice screeched.

Finn turned around. "Shut up Kurt!" Finn snapped. "Rachel, what happen?" He looked at Santana and cringed at her swollen face. "Is she ok?"

Rachel looked up at him, she was still crying. "He beat and raped Santana and made me watch." She sniffed and used her sleeve as a tissue. "He then moved on to me, he was going to…but Santana, she stopped him."

"She killed him!" Kurt shrilly said. "They need to be put to death Finn!"

Finn got up and grabbed his stepbrother by the collar of his uniform. "That is not going to happen do you understand me Kurt!" His grips tighten. "And if you so much as tell anyone what happened tonight I will tell your father what I caught you and the house servant doing." Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "And I'm pretty sure not even your father can save you from what will happen to you. So your gonna calm the hell down and help me get rid of this body." He looked over at Santana. "Can you walk?"

Santana gave him an unsure nod and he then looked at Rachel, "I'm taking the three of you back to the house, Kurt was saying how Puck might not make it…he needs to be in a clean environment. So after we take care of Jesse we are going to move him." He then looked back at Santana. "Don't feel bad ok? You did what you had to do to survive, now walk low. We don't want to be caught."

Kurt and Finn half dragged, half carried Jesse's body into the far off dead crop fields, they dropped Jesse's body and both teens started to dig the grave. Rachel watched the two boys carefully, they were all just children in this, children that were forced to grow up so fast. "Finn, what if they find him?"

Finn whipped the sweat off his brow. "The farming season is over Rach, I'm going to move him when spring hits. Everything is going to be fine." And with a nod from Finn, both girls pushed the sheet clad body into its grave.

"And what will we tell people?" Kurt asked, giving a hateful stare to Rachel and Santana.

Finn didn't look up from the hole. "He went A-Wall." He gave a sigh. "Kurt, help me fill this in."

They marked the grave with a stone, so they would know where it was and went back to the camp to get Puck while Kurt, Rachel and Santana hid in the shadows. "I'm sorry Kurt, for getting you into this." Rachel said, not looking him in the eyes.

Kurt gave a defeated sigh. "I don't know why you're apologizing, it should be me."

"Excuse me?" Santana said. "Are you saying sorry?"

Kurt was not looking at them. "Yes, this doesn't mean I like you two…even though you somehow manage an amazing complexion in this dirty environment."

Santana gave Rachel a small smile, but that faded when she saw Finn helping Puck walk. "Oh God, he looks horrible." She said, her hands covering her mouth. He was deathly pale and sweat poured from his skin.

"C'mon, lets get to the house." Finn said and Kurt led the way to their safety.

It took them longer to reach the house, they had to stop walking to let Puck throw up a few times. But once they got there, Finn led them to different wing of the mansion. "Our parent's never come to this part of the house." He said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Because," Kurt answered as he moved the curtains away from the window. "It overlooks the camp, they don't like hearing the noises from the place. So you won't be found, however, the room we are going to give you leads to the attic so whenever you hear someone coming hide." He turned to Finn. "I may bring Blaine up here…is that ok?"

Finn gave his step brother a nod, finally feeling like he could trust his step brother. He started the bath water and made sure it was warm enough. "Help me get him in?"

Kurt gave him a nod and help lower the massive teen into the soapy water, the dirt seemed to vanish from his body, making the water dirty again. Kurt sighed in disgust and reached for the drain, once all the dirty water went down the drain they filled the tub again. "I'm going to get some of dad's Whiskey, we can use that for his back." Kurt left the bathroom for a moment and Finn's gaze fell to Rachel who was cleaning up Santana's face, speaking softly to her, trying to comfort her. He watched as Rachel dipped the cloth into the hot water and bring it to Santana's face. She did look pretty bad; Jesse had done a number on her. Both eyes where purple and she could barely keep them open, her lower lip was split and her face war red and swollen. Finn knew from the moment he met Rachel he wanted to be with her. He sometimes pictured what their children would look like, he would want them to have her smile and her laugh, they would know about their parent's past and not judge a single person. Because that is what he would teach them.

"Finn?" His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's sweet voice. "Can you hand me the ointment?"

He nodded and handed her the first aid ointment. "You're really good at this Rachel, you would make an amazing mother one day."

Rachel blushed as she put some of the cream on Santana's face, if the Latina could roll her eyes she would. "Oh isn't that just adorable, look lover boy she's focusing on me now." Rachel just smiled at the fact that she was still using humor. "What do you see in him, he is so goofy?"

Kurt came back with the whiskey and knelt down beside the tub, Puck had been out from the fever so he hoped he wouldn't wake up and start screaming. "This is going to sting him."

Finn nodded, ignoring Santana's comment. Kurt opened the bottle and quickly poured it over Puck's back, his body tensed up and his eyes flew up. "Fuck!" He yelled and Finn quickly gave him a towel.

"Here bite one this." Finn told the alarmed Puck. "It's ok, you're safe. Keep going Kurt."

The sun was rising by the time they got Puck cleaned up and bandaged up. They helped him into one of the full beds that was in the bed room. Santana laid down on the other one and quickly fell asleep. Once they were both out, Finn brought Rachel to the attic. She fell into his arms and started sobbing, she was scared, hurt, and felt so violated. Finn was whispering sweet nothings into her hair as he rocked her back and forth, apologizing over and over again. He felt like it was his fault and he told her it was his fault. Rachel shook her head no and kissed him softly, pouring her heart and soul into this kiss. "I need you Finn." She whispered against his lips as she sat in his lap.

"I can't Rachel, not now. I want to but after what you've been through today…I can't do that to you." She frowned and laid her head against his chest, understanding. "Just let me hold you for now, let me comfort you." He felt her nod her head and he smiled. "I know that this isn't want you wanted but you're away from the camp, they are going to think your dead but I needed to know that you are going to be safe. I love you Rachel and I want to someday have a family with you…"

Rachel looked up at him. "Finn…" She began. "Someday, we will. I promise, I'm yours and your mine and nothing can ever change that." Finn smiled at her comment. They had both found their soul mates and one day, Finn hoped to get the three of them out of this place. There was going to be a lot of planning involved, it was an escape that would take them months, maybe a year to plan. But it was going to happen.

**_A/N- Yeah ik I killed him off but I had to, now Finn has a lot on his shoulders. A murder and he is keeping three prisoners in his attic, There with be a whole lot of Britney in the next chapter, Quinn will be a huge bump in the road and Mike and Tina are going to be engaed in this fic. I'm sorry if I upset people with the Jesse thing but he had to go and know that Kurt is semi good, I needed to get Jesse outta the picture._**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

_**A/N- I was pretty impressed with all the postive feedback so far and you guys seriously have nothing to worry about I do not plan and I wont be able to kill off Finn and Rachel. None of the main Glee characters will die for now, I could not kill off Puck, Santana, or Britney cause they are just love to! But heres the next chapter and its a short one sorry.**_

It was December now, and Rachel figured that they where somewhere in the middle. She missed Hanukah but she knew that Finns family where decorating for Christmas. It was snowing pretty hard outside and the attic, their secret world, was chilly. But she was nice and warm in Finn's tender embrace. Her naked back trembled when she felt a rush of cool air blow through as the door opened. She and Finn had decided to push their relationship to the next level. She had always been told that sex before marriage was bad but how could something so beautiful be so bad. She looked at the door and saw Kurt walk in with who she guessed was Blaine. His skin was chapped and pale and she saw that he adverted his eyes when he took in the sleeping couple. "Finn, wake up." She told him

The German teddy bear mumbled something under his breath and she shook him a little. His eyes opened and he gave her a tired grin. "Morning love, how did you sleep?"

Rachel smiled at him and shifted on their makeshift bed of blankets. "Kurt's here to see you."

Finn groaned and sat up as Rachel pulled the sleeping gown over her head. She handed Finn his pants and stood up. Kurt flashed the girl a smile. "Rachel, this is Blaine the winter air it's making him sick so I brought him up here. I figured you could nurse him back to health, since that is one of your many gifts."

Rachel nodded and took Blaine's cold hand. "C'mon, let's get you warmed up." She gave Finn a smile before heading down the short ladder to the bedroom where Santana and Puck where sleeping.

Kurt watched the two descend down the stairs and then raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You should warn me when you two are going to be…physical."

Fin chuckled and then pulled his shirt over his head. "Right cause, that's not natural or anything. Having her in here is good you know. Rachel, Santana and Puck are starting to look healthy . I found a friend in Puck and Santana kinda scares me but-"

Kurt cut him off. "But they are not toys Finn, we can't just keep them locked up in a toy chest and take them out when we want to play."

"But they aren't in a toy chest….."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean Finn, they are people ok and I know that I'm chastising myself for bringing Blaine up here but we have to get them all out of here, out of the country."

Finn nodded his head, agreeing with his brother. "Your right, but I've been planning an escape for next summer." He looked at Kurts shocked face. "Yeah I know but once I figure out the actual plan it will be next summer."

Kurt gave an annoyed sigh and then turned toward the door. "Your mother has been asking for you, Quinn and Britney are down stairs and so is a family from Japan. They are visiting for Christmas."

Finn grabbed his hat and put it on, following Kurt down the three stair cases and into the living room where a group of people where sitting. Quinn and Britney in one loveseat and a couple that had to be around their age. Finn nodded to Britney and Quinn and then walked over to the Asian couple. "Hi, I'm Finn. I didn't know we had visitors."

"Well you know now." Quinn commented and Kurt rolled his eyes. Mumbling about how bitchy Quinn has gotten after her and Finn's breakup.

The couple smiled and the boy spoke up, not allowing the girl to speak. "I'm Mike and this is my fiancée Tina."

Tina smiled at the boys and then nodded, keeping her head down. Finn just gave her a confused look and then sat down on an armchair. "So, what brings you to Germany?" 

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Blaine was drinking a warm cup of tea his blue lips starting to get color back in them. Puck was leaning against the door frame watching him carefully as Santana and Rachel occupied a bed, Rachel reading the paper out loud to Santana who still had trouble reading German.<p>

"We are in times of Paradise, winning this war is something that we will do…the world will bow down to Germany…." Rachel stopped reading and put the paper down. "That man is a monster!"

Puck went over to her and took the paper from her hands. "I don't want you reading this crap, it upsets you."

Santana rolled her eyes and took another spoon full off pudding, moaning at the taste. "You know one day I wanna meet Finn's mom and tell her she is an amazing cook. That and teach her how to make some spicy dishes."

Rachel's stomach lurched at the thought of some spicy food, she was just getting used to eating actual food.

"Your mom's cooking was amazing Tana, I can still taste the different spices in my mouth. I would kill for one of our BBQ's again." Puck said and Rachel's face paled.

"Can we stop talking about spicy food, I'm starting to feel sick." Rachel said and laid back into the bed. The three teens in the room gave her a look.

"Well, be happy that you are eating actual food." Blaine spoke, for the first time.

Rachel looked up at him. "Finn brings food to the children."

"He does but it's not enough, Rachel, it has gotten worse at the camp. We are burying children every morning, they freeze in their sleep. I guess it's for the best, there seems no end to this hell but death." Blaine said and put down his cup.

Rachel saw Puck roll his eyes and Santana looked down at her hands, Blaine continued. "I mean look at you Noah, you're lucky to be alive right now. Just the other day, a nine year old boy was whipped and well he died from an infection two days later. Santana, a girl was being raped every day since we got here and she found out she was with child. She told the Nazi, hoping that he would feel something for that child, he killed her on the spot."

Rachel froze on that part. "And Rachel, what you and Finn are doing. You will get us all killed, just end things with him and tell him to send us back to the camp. At least we can die there, with our people."

"Blaine! Shut the hell up!" Puck yelled. "We get that your pissed but your upsetting the girls…and me!"

Blaine shook his head. "You three are the ones who are living in a fairy tale. What's going on in that camp is real. The blood being spilled and the bodies that are being tortured is real, we may have gotten out of it but there are over one hundred people living down there and they are dying every day from food with rat dropping in it and moldy bread." And with that, Blaine stood up from the armchair and went upstairs to the attic.

Rachel laid on the bed, her world was spinning and her stomach was roaring. "I'm going to throw up." She said and rushed to the bathroom. Santana sighed and got up, going after her and holding her hair back was she gave her lunch back up.

* * *

><p>"So," Quinn said with her hands folded in her lap. "How did Mike purpose to you Tina? Was it romantic?"<p>

Mike cleared his throat and then put his tea cup down, cringing at the taste. "I didn't purpose, it is an arranged marriage. We have been set to marry ever since we were two ."

Quinn sat back in the love seat, Britney was giving the couple a confused look. "Wow you guys have been like married for ever then!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "They are not married yet Brit, but they will be."

Britney nodded her head, still looking confused. Finn felt bad for the girl and just chuckled, Quinn was still bombarding them with questions and he could tell Mike was getting annoyed. "So are you a solider Mike?"

Mike shook his head. "No, but I know the two of you are. I would rather not get blood on my hands, their faces…before they die…it's enough to haunt a man forever."

Finn nodded. "I can agree with you there Mike, I understand."

Britney stood up from her seat. "Excuse me; I need to us the powder room."

Finn nodded and she walked out of the room and then took the stairs, she had to go really bad and the conversation was boring like always, she wanted to know why no one ever talked about interesting stuff. Like her cat or how much fun sledding still is or what they were going to get for Christmas. She also was wondering if Mike and Tina even celebrated Christmas, but she really loved it and she was going to go down to that place with the broken fence and give some of those poor kids some nicer clothes and some presents. Britney looked up and then noticed that she was in a different part of the house. She stopped momentarily, wondering how she got here. "Aliens." She whispered but then heard talking.

_"Rachel, I think you just ate too much and too quick. I mean come on, Kurt brought a buffet up for breakfast."_

She then heard a groan and more gagging

_"No Santana, there is something wrong. I know when there is something wrong with my body."_

_"Maybe you caught something from being up in that cold attic with Finn?"_

There was a sigh and then the sound of more gagging

_"I think it may have to do something with Finn."_

Britney walked over to the door and turned the handle, pushing it open gently. She gasped when she saw two girls from the camp, who she thought to be dead, sitting in front of her and very much alive. They both gasped and got to their feet quickly. Rachel felt like crying and killing Finn for not locking the door. It was over, everything she worked for was over.

**A/N2- Don't worry guys, Britney will surprise you in the next chapter! She is not what she seems, but she is on the good side in this whole story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Girl in the Striped Pajamas**

Santana stood up quickly from her spot, grabbing a toilet brush to defend herself and Rachel. She just did not trust this girl. "Stand back or I swear I will shove it down your throat." But she watched in shock as the blonde girl shut the door and knelt down on the floor beside Rachel and rubbed her back in soothing circles, holding her hair back. Rachel even looked up when she was done and gave the girl a confused look.

"It's ok; I'm on your side." The German accent seemed to vanish; she had an American accent which shocked the two girls in the room. They both knew that she was the friend of that she devil Quinn and for the longest time they both thought she was German until she spoke to them. She looked up at Santana again. "Is she sick?"

"No I'm not sick." Rachel moaned and then sat back against the wall. "You can put the brush down now Tana."

Santana seemed to blush as she set it back next to the toilet and then leaned against the tub. "I don't get it, who are you."

The girl smiled. "I'm Brittany"

Santana gave her an eye roll. "We know that? But you seemed to drop the accent in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I know my family and me where on holiday in Germany when this mess began. You see, my dad runs the American embassy here in Germany and when the war started he quickly 'changed' his allegation to Hitler, while giving information to the American army." She explained.

"So you pretended to be Jew murdering racists." Santana spat and Brittany shook her head.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "I never killed anyone, and I won't tell anyone that you are up here…wait why are you up here."

Rachel sighed and said one word. "Finn"

Brittany smiled. "I knew he had a thing for you."

This lead to the girls to be more confused. "Wait," Rachel said as she put a hand up. "I thought that woman weren't allowed in the American army."

To this Brittany laughed. "Yeah, try telling Sue Sylvester that. She disguised herself as a man and she is the one I report to. I know it's dangerous yeah but I like to help people, so how long has Finn had you two in hiding?"

"There are four of us and for about 3 months now." Santana told her

Brittany nodded. "And does he have a plan to get the four of you out?"

Rachel spoke up. "He has been planning…."

Brittany nodded again. "One more question, are you pregnant?"

She was met by a pair of shocked eyes and then shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a question, can I meet the rest of you guys."

Rachel and Santana looked at each other with concerned faces. "Do you even know our names?" Santana asked.

Brittany gave them a bright smile and nodded. "Yeah your Santana Lopez and your Rachel Berry, you both came out of a small town in Poland…I snuck in and read the prisoner logs."

Rachel's jaw just dropped and Santana just smiled. "You my friend are amazing."

Finn was nervously tapping his foot as Quinn discussed wedding plans with Tina, he rolled his eyes when she said that she would be getting married if her boyfriend didn't dump her. He finally stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I just have to go check on my pet bird."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and then laughed. "Yeah Finny here saved a poor little songbird a while ago and we have been nursing it back to health."

Fin nodded and ran up the stairs, praying that Brittany did not find them. He knew that she was one of Quinn's friends and she would rat on them the second she found them. His eyes suddenly went wide, what if she did find them and Santana went nuts on her. "Shit." He muttered and ran down the hallway.

He stopped at the bathroom door when he heard giggling, soft giggling, like girl giggling. He slowly opened up the bathroom door and saw Rachel and Santana sitting on the bathroom floor along with…. "Brittany?"

Brittany, Rachel, and Santana looked up from their spot, and Rachel had to keep back a laugh when she saw that look on Finn's face. "Brittany, I uh- well, don't tell Quinn"

The blonde gave him a smile. "You don't have to worry about that Finn."

Ok, Finn was now confused. For a girl that didn't know where babies came from she was acting a little smart, she had gotten the American accent down perfectly. "What happened to your voice?"

Brittany smiled. "Well, it's a long story Finn and I'm getting tired of sitting in this bathroom."

Rachel nodded. "We can bring her back to the room Finn, I trust her."

Finn smiled and helped Rachel off the flood, and opened the door that connected the bathroom to the door. "Ok, but I want the full story."

"And you'll get it Finn, you'll hear it when everyone hears it." Rachel said and he nodded. He trusted Rachel's instinct.


End file.
